


Jaaneman

by caravean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, M/M, TW For Dead Rabbit, Werewolf Marco, Witch Jean, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravean/pseuds/caravean
Summary: “Soul of me.”Sweetheart. Darling. I’ll provide you anything.





	Jaaneman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/gifts).




End file.
